1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a display apparatus having the same, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of performing a touch screen function, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, an anisotropic dielectric constant, etc. The LCD apparatus has characteristics, such as a lighter weight structure, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with a display apparatus such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and so on.
The LCD apparatus, in general, includes an input part having a control interface and a system part that calculates data to output a control signal. The data is applied to the system part through the input part, and the system part outputs the control signal based on the data to display an image.
Recently, the LCD apparatus further includes a touch panel that receives data using icons displayed on a screen of the LCD apparatus so that the user directly inputs the data to an LCD panel. The touch panel detects a touch position on which the finger or the touching object makes contact with the screen, and changes the touch position into an input signal to apply the input signal to the LCD apparatus. When a computer includes the LCD apparatus having the touch panel, an additional input part such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., is unnecessary. In addition, in a mobile device such as a cellular phone that includes the LCD apparatus having the touch panel, an additional input part such as a keypad is unnecessary. Thus, the touch panel has been widely used.
When the touch panel is formed on the LCD panel, a thickness and a size of the LCD apparatus having the touch panel is increased. In order to decrease the thickness and the size of the LCD apparatus, the touch panel is integrally formed with the LCD apparatus. When an object such as a finger touches the touch panel integrally formed with the LCD apparatus, alignments of liquid crystal molecules in an area adjacent to a point touched by the finger are changed. Thus, rippling appears on a screen of the LCD apparatus, and a display quality is deteriorated.